Foxfire
Foxfire is a broad-shouldered, long furred, reddish ginger she-cat with black paws, a black tail tip, black ears, and pale blue eyes. She has one torn ear, and a scar on her tail. She also has a scar on her neck and one on her flank. History :Foxkit is a WindClan kit, along with her sister Mudkit. :Nothing is known about what happened to her and Foxkit's parents, but Iceberry has become their foster mother. :She later breaks the warrior code by going out of camp and exploring with all the kits in the nursery. Sneer finds the kits, and threatens them. She hops on his back and sinks her claws into Scrappy, her dad. She doesnt know that he is their dad. :Then, Sneer is taken to the Dark Forest. :Scrappy is forced to take Mudkit To BloodClan. Then Rockey takes Mudkit back. :When Mudkit gets back to WindClan, she is in a strange state. She only uses her BloodClan name, and she starts blabbing about Sneer when they mention the Dark Forest. Later Swallowflight says that the Rogue kits should starve, Mudkit is the first to point out that she just broke the warrior code. Foxkit takes her to the nursery and tells her to eat poppy seeds for sleep, but she doesn't. Swallowflight and her start arguing over Gorsekit and then Swallowflight cuts her ear. :Foxkit then goes to sleep, then suddenly visits the Dark Forest. She sees Sneer and Scrappy there. They start a conversation but then she wakes up and starts acting weird. She then passes out again, but is in StarClan that time; but she was in the Dark Forest more than she was in StarClan. She thinks it means something, but Mudkit doesn't care and thinks she should drop it. :She learns can read feelings, as her sister can see the future :She then becomes an apprentice. :Redkit threatens her, but Littlefern blames Foxpaw. :Later she is seen near the border, going who-knows-where. :She comes back with ThunderClan scent on her, and while she visits the nursery to see Cedarkit, Swallowflight says that she mated with a ThunderClan tom, but he was killed by rougues, as why she never liked rougues. Foxpaw says "How did you know?" And Swallowflight says that she knows the scent very well. :Swallowflight than makes Foxpaw feel better somehow. :Later Foxpaw washes herself, worried that other Clanmates will notice the scent. :When Cedarkit becomes an apprentice, she plays with him as he pounces on her. :She becomes a warrior. :When Darkdawn joined the clan, she gets worried that he will mention her. He does, and Cloudstar is suspicious. She hesitates and apologizes to Cloudstar. :She later goes to talk to Cedarpelt about her feelings. The two confess their love for each other, and become mates. :She later has kits- Finchkit, Moonkit, Foxkit and lastly Mudkit. :She is horrified when she sees the camp after Sneertooth attacked. Mudheart tells her that she needs to take care of her sister's kits. Foxfire sees Swipekit and Mudkit fighting, and yells at the top of her lungs. She then runs to the river, complaining her throat hurts. :After that, she is seen with a cut on her neck and is seen with a gash on her flank. Mudheart says, "Please... Don't die!" :Later, she recoveres. She then starts sobbing and leaves WindClan. She is now a Rougue. Personality Foxfire is a warmhearted she-cat. She is hyper sometimes, however, she is willing and kind. She is shorttempered. Trivia These facts were revealed by Foxclaw, the roleplayer of this character﻿ *Foxpaw is very protective of her Clan, especially to her sisters. *She was the only kit of her litter to know the true identity and location of their mother, Jasmine, although none of them knew their father. *She fears Redfrost. Theme song Character: A Place In This World: Taylor Swift Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fanart Cat Lineart 3 by ZukoTheCat.png|''Foxpaw'', by Unknown Foxkit.Fanart.jpg|"I'll rip it to shreds if it hurt you!" By Foxclaw Foxclaw foxeh by bloodclaw2-d381g8q.jpg|''Foxpaw'' by Foxclaw Cedarkit and Foxpaw.png|''CedarXFox'',by Fox Family Members Mate: :Cedarpelt:Revealed in the WindClan Camp Living Sons: :Finchkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Mudkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living Daughters: :Foxkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Moonkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living Father: :Scarheart:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Mother: :Jasmine:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Sisters: :Mudheart:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :Frostwind:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Uncle: :Jack:Revealed on WindClan Territory, January 16th, 2011 Living Aunt: :Daisy:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Nephews: :Swipekit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living :Bramblekit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living Niece: :Wispkit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living Cousins: :Sneerpaw:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :SilverkitRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Hippieheart: Living :Evilpaw:Revealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 Living :Shadowpaw:Revealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations ﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Foxclaw's Character Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:To Be Deleted